Harry Potter and the Magic Box
by akisura12
Summary: Six year old Harry Potter is a lonely and ill little boy desperately in need of some magic in his life. So when a time traveling alien called The Doctor appears from a magical blue box called the TARDIS, Harry finds he may have gotten just what he needs!
1. Chapter 1: The Box & The Man Who Came Ou

Title: Harry Potter and the Magic Box

Author: Akisura12

Summary: Six and a half year old Harry Potter is a lonely and ill little boy desperately in need of some magic in his life. When a time traveler alien who calls himself The Doctor steps out of a magical blue police box called the TARDIS, Harry discovers he might just have found what he was looking for.

Rating: K+, for now. Rating may go up, I dunno. Nothing bad, short descriptions of child abuse, if that bothers you.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Adventure

Warnings: Minor spoilers for both series. AU for both, specifically Harry's world.

Disclaimer: Doctor Who and Harry Potter are in no way mine or affiliated with me. I make no profit directly or indirectly from writing this. Doctor Who is property of the BBC and Harry Potter of J. K. Rowling.

**A/N:** This is my both my first Harry Potter and Doctor Who fic, so I'm taking a risk here; Going out on a limb. I'm not sure how long this'll get, though it'll be long, I hope/think. I have never actually read any Harry Potter – Doctor Who crossovers ever either, so I'm sorry if anything I write seems similar to another story (I'm sure this idea's been used before) but rest assured it is definitely not plagiarism. PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know if I should continue this, if it's crappy and such. ANYWAY read and I hope you enjoy :)

**CHAPTER ONE – The Box & The Man Who Came Out of It**

Six-year-old Harry Potter laid curled in a small ball on the floor of his cupboard, breathing heavily and letting the hot tears that pooled at the edges of his eyes flow quickly down his flushed cheeks. He was crying silently, because he was ill, and hungry, and hurt all over from the last beating Uncle Vernon had given him. He had no idea why they beat him, couldn't understand why they hated him so much, but he knew he didn't like it one bit.

Harry had lived with the Dursley's for as long as he could remember. He had grown up a victim of Harry hunting, endless chores, and beatings whenever he did something wrong, which was always. He didn't complain, not really, because he doubted anybody would bother to help him. He had been told he was a useless nuisance since he could understand words properly, so that was what he believed. Boy named Harry Potter were not allowed to be lazy, were expected to keep the garden tidy and cook three (sometimes, four) square meals a day, and never excel in anything, especially not better than his cousin Dudley did. He'd learned to cry silently, as he did now, because if the Dursely's heard him he'd be berated for making too much noise, and if Dudley heard him he'd be called a baby and a wuss for at least a week after by his fat, porky cousin and his group of idiot friends.

When Harry had calmed enough to think properly and was sure he'd not burst in to tears again, he carefully peaked out of the vent that was on the upper half of his cupboard door. They hall was dark and nobody appeared to be downstairs, which meant night had already fallen. Harry lightly tried the handle on the door and was pleasantly surprised to find that Uncle Vernon hadn't locked it. Aunt Petunia usually kept him locked in when he was ill in fear that he might infect her precious Dudley or herself. But she had apparently forgotten to tell Vernon to do so today, so Harry cautiously poked his head out into the hallway. A few seconds later, when nobody came, he quietly tip toed out into the rug covered floors, careful not to make the floor boards creek. He always loved when it was just him awake.

Harry quietly made himself a peanut butter and banana sandwich; Since he did most of the cooking and cleaning it was doubtful anybody but he would notice a bit of food was missing or the extra plate and knife in the sink. He ate it quickly with relish, as he scarcely got anything but leftovers of the meals he was forced to cook, and even that was usually less than the table scraps dogs got. Sometimes Harry pretended he had gotten the order the Dusleys had sent him to make mixed up and cooked the wrong meal on purpose, just so he could stuff it in jars when no one was looking. After that he was usually content with the amount of food he got for a week, as he'd keep the jars hidden in his cupboard and snack on them when he was hungry. However he had gotten beatings for making the wrong meal and goo poisoning from the older food several times before, so he didn't do it very often.

Once he had finished the sandwich, Harry unwrapped and popped a candy kiss from the glass jar on the table into his mouth and savoured the chocolaty taste. Unfortunately the rich treat made him cough, forcing him to quickly pace over to the couch in the adjoined living room, where he buried his face in the thick blanket hanging on the back to muffle the sounds. When the short fit ended, he listened for any movement upstairs. Harry was relieved when he heard none.

Afterwards he turned on the tele and sat cross legged on the floor in front of it to watch, turning the volume to the lowest possible setting, which was quite quiet actually. He turned it to the kids' channel Dudley always viewed on Saturday mornings and stared at the screen with disinterest for a few minutes. But he was tired. So, _so_ tired. And before he knew it he felt his eyes growing heavy.

Harry muffled a few more coughs in the crook of his arm as he turned the program off and lay on the couch. It was incredibly confortable compared to his cupboard floor. He sighed and wished he could fall asleep there. However the chance of his not waking up before the Dusley's found him in the morning was too great; He did not need to give Uncle Vernon another reason to use his belts on him. And he knew from experience falling asleep there was definitely _not_ a smart idea.

He shivered, cold. He lay there lazily, barely managing to stay conscience for about 5 minutes before he remembered something he had seen on tele from across the room while he made breakfast for the Dusley's last Christmas; How to pray.

Harry supposed he could try it. It had worked for the girl in the show, at least. He tenderly kneeled on the ground and steepled his hands in front of his face. The girl on the show had been in front of a bed, but Harry supposed a couch would have to do. He closed his eyes and started hesitantly, talking very softly.

"Dear God," he said his child's voice sounding ever so innocent. "It's Harry Potter. I don't know if you know who I am, but I live with my aunt and uncle and cousin on Privet Drive in their cupboard." He paused, not sure what else to say. He remembered the girl in the show telling God she wanted her dog to get better, so Harry supposed he should tell Him what _he_ wanted. "I hope it's not too much trouble, but please, maybe you could help me? Uncle Vernon hits me a lot, and I don't know if that's right or not, but it really hurts, so maybe you could give him some softer belts? And I think I've caught a caught ill too, so maybe you could send a doctor? Aunt Petunia says I'll be fine, but Dudley always gets better faster when she gets him some medicine from the doctor, so please…"

Harry stopped, because he heard a sound. It was an odd sound, much different than he could recall ever hearing before. He furrowed his brow in confusion and opened his eyes. Looking out the screen door between the kitchen and television room, he saw the leaves of early autumn were blowing urgently, despite it being a windless day previously. He stood and peered out the door, shivering a little when he unlocked and slid it open. There in the middle Durley's backyard was a blue police box that Harry was _sure_ had never been stationed there before.

He crept closer to the box, his bones aching a bit with each step, but he ignored it. He was used to dismissing pain easily. And it usually went away eventually any ways. Harry stood there for a good minute trying to decide whether or not to go in when a man burst out.

"_Something_ blew the TARDIS to this time and place, we have to - Oh!" The tall man grinned when he saw Harry. "Hello there!" He kneeled so he was eye level with the feverish boy and a pretty red-headed girl and another man appeared from the box behind him as well.

"Doctor, who is that?" The red head asked. Harry absently thought she looked a bit like his teacher.

"Are you a doctor?" Harry asked. He was excited, as it seemed his praying had worked. _Like magic!_ He thought.

The man turned his head and said to the woman, "Dunno! Though," he turned back to Harry and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Cute in'nt he?" The man looked a bit confused when he touched Harry, but his cheery look was back a second later and he looked closer at the poor child. "What's your name, boy?" He asked. Harry already liked this man, because he seemed to be nice, and he called him boy in a way that unlike Uncle Vernon made him feel paid attention to, not in a cruel you-don't-deserve-a-name sort of way.

"Harry Potter." He said, feeling quite small. He smiled shyly up at the pale man. "Who're you?" He asked, and then gave a tiny sneeze off to the size.

The man didn't seem to mind that, just grinned again. "I'm the Doctor! You can call me The Doctor." He said cheerfully.

"So you _are_ a doctor?" Harry asked hopefully.

The man frowned. He seemed to switch expressions a lot, Harry noticed. "No. Well, yes. Sort of. Why? Do you need a doctor?"

Harry shrugged. "Aunt Petunia said I don't need one. But I don't feel well." He said. For some reason he felt embarrassed, as if he had just admitted something horrible. "I'm sorry," he added for good measure.

The Doctor looked confused, then angry, then torn, before he pointed to the two people behind him and cleared his throat before saying, "Right, well, this is Amy Pond and this is Rory Pond. They're the Ponds." He grinned. "And I'm The Doctor."

Harry nodded, a bit confused. The woman, Amy, walked closer to him and kneeled sort of like the Doctor was. She smiled warmly at him. "Hello there Harry." She said gently. "So, what's the problem? Alien invasion?" She had a Scottish accent, which Harry found himself liking.

He wasn't sure what to say to that though, - _aliens?_ - So he shrugged, "No." He then he brightened a bit and looked at The Doctor. "Are you from a different planet? Will you take me with you?"

"I don't know. _Maybe_." The Doctor said in a playful tone and Harry grinned.

Amy looked uncertain. "Doctor, the last time you told a little kid they could come with you, they had to wait 14 _years_." She sounded annoyed, though Harry didn't know why. "And you _can't_ just take him away from his home! He's a _child_!"

"The last time the TARDIS brought me to a child it brought me to Amy Pond. And look where she is now." The Doctor said mischievously and Amy scowled, though still managed to look happy.

"I can go back," Harry offered nervously. "But can you please be quiet? If you wake up Uncle Vernon he'll beat me again. Though I asked for him to have softer belts too so maybe it won't be that bad." He shrugged. He was perplexed when he saw the look of horror on everyone's faces. "I'm sorry!" He squeaked.

The Doctor shook his head. "No no, Harry, don't worry yourself at all." He stood. "Tell me, Harry!" He said in a grand voice. Harry really did wish he'd keep his voice down. "Does your uncle hit you?"

Harry bit his lip. He knew he had said too much; Uncle Vernon said he'd beat the life out of him if he ever mentioned his beatings to anyone.

"And why were you out and about all alone so late at night?" The Doctor asked another question when it became apparent Harry was not going to answer the first one.

"Aunt Petunia forgot to lock my cupboard." He blurted, and then covered his mouth with his small hands immediately. He wasn't supposed to tell anybody about the cupboard either. But for some reason this man, this crazy_, exciting_ man in front of him made him feel incredibly open. He somehow made Harry want to please him without even trying. And, "I sleep there," he found himself adding.

"You sleep in the cupboard?" Rory asked in disbelief.

The Doctor seemed to get a wild state to his eyes and looked happily at Amy. "I think I know why the TARDIS brought us here now, _eh_?" He laughed merrily and looked back down at Harry. "Would your uncle and aunt notice you were gone?" He asked.

"Not until they're hungry," Harry admitted.

"They make a _5_ year old cook?" Amy exclaimed.

"I'm _6 and a half!"_ Harry snapped defensively, pouting slightly.

"Alright then Harry!" The Doctor said merrily. Gather your things and then get in the box!"

"I don't have anything important," Harry said innocently, before his eyes widened as he realized exactly what those words implied. "You mean you're taking me away from here?" He asked excitedly.

"I'll do more than take you out of here. I'll _save_ you!" The Doctor said magnificently, and Harry laughed and ran to the door of the deep azure police box. He coughed harshly from the short run, which made Amy, The Doctor and Rory exchange a few worried glances, but Harry didn't take any notice. He was too excited.

_They were taking him away from here_. No more beatings or serving Dudley or living in a cupboard (which was actually quite spacious, considering, but it was still small). He didn't even care the school always warned that going with strangers was bad.

"Alright then, Harry!" The Doctor said and pushed opened the door. Harry was met with the most amazing sight he'd ever seen. Golden and silvery metal parts glinted dangerously in a most fascinating array of gismos and levers he's ever seen. It was like a sci-fi action film, or star wars, or one of the space movies Dudley fancied, but much, much better. Because it was _real_.

"It's huge," Harry breathed in amazement, his eyes twinkling with excitement and disbelief and his wonderful surroundings.

"I know," The Doctor said happily, and Amy laughed.

"Why don't you yell goodbye to your family Harry?" She asked, and Harry missed the mischievous edge to her voice.

"I don't want to wake them," Harry said worriedly. "They'd be mad."

"It doesn't matter," Rory said. Harry noted he wasn't much of a talker. He seemed rather timid, too.

"You'll never have to see them again," Amy said. "Not if we have any say in it!"

Harry grinned and stuck his head out the door. He took a deep breath and yelled," GOODBYE!" As loud as he could manage. He saw Uncle Vernon's light go on and the man stuck his head out the window.

"HARRY POTTER YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" He roared.

Harry giggled at the scream for the first time ever and ran back into the police box. Amy closed the door behind him and The Doctor pulled some of the levers. Rory and Amy held his hands to stable him as the police box began to shake.

Harry squealed in excitement. "Where are we going?" He shouted over the noise.

The Doctor grinned. "Whenever you want!" He bellowed.

Harry laughed and held tighter to Amy and Rory's hands. The boy felt more awake than he ever had before, despite how likely it seemed it was a dream.

"Thank you!" He yelled happily, and everybody looked at him with the same mischievous glee he had seen on somebody about to jump him, but without the malice. He rather liked that look.

A/N: Good? Bad? Stupid and overused? Please tell me with your thoughts, kind or not, and/or how and I can improve the story or what you think should happen! I often use reviews to spark ideas in my other stories, which are for Sherlock BBC. Anyway I really hoped you liked this chapter and REVIEW if you want to see Chapter 2!^^


	2. Chapter 2: A Very Distant Relation

Warnings: None ~ Though please remember that this is AU, sort of, so a few facts may be compromised for the story.

Disclaimer: Doctor Who and Harry Potter are in no way mine or affiliated with me. I make no profit directly or indirectly from writing this. Doctor Who is property of the BBC and Harry Potter of J. K. Rowling and her respective publishers.

A/N: So, chapter 2! I apologize for not getting it out sooner – I've been cleaning my room completely, as in every nook and cranny gone through, for the first time in literally 7 years, so it's taken up a huge chunk of my time^^'. Also watching reruns of Doctor Who with Rose and 9 for the first time, which has me fascinated laughs. But I assure you I am still working on my writings at night :). Also, THANK YOU so much for your massive support for the first chapter! I was pleasantly overwhelmed by all the reviews, favourites and watches the measly story's gotten already. Remember that I am welcome to any and all suggestions/criticisms! With that, please read and hopefully enjoy! And REVIEW!

**CHAPTER 2: A Very Distant Relation**

Amy Pond had always wanted a child of her own someday. She loved children and had done loads of babysitting in her teenage years; She had even considered going to college in order to pursue a teaching career (obviously, this plan had been _before_ she became a kissagram and had not worked out).

However she had never even thought, not for a second, that The Doctor, the bloody magnificent _Doctor_, would ever take a small boy under his wing. She knew she shouldn't have been surprised - The Doctor had picked her up in just the same way: TARDIS lands unexpectedly in a backyard, child comes out, asks to come with him, and gets their wish.

However Amy had to wait twelve years for him, _fourteen_ if one counted the half-hour it had taken for her to knock him out and handcuff The Doctor, for him to convince her he needed them to catch Prisoner Zero and to do so, prove to Prisoner Zero's guard that they had never needed to blow up Earth so stupidly in the first place, and to disappear again. So when it all boiled down to it, Amy had to admit, very grudgingly, that she was a bit jealous.

However she did like the boy, Harry. He was an interesting child: He was shy, but spoke his mind (when he did speak). Despite his relatives' most likely traumatizing him since he was very young, he didn't seem too paranoid. He was polite and empathetic. And a curious thing was the most peculiar, lightning-bolt shaped scar on the right part of his forehead.

She had first noticed it when she and Rory held tight to his hands as the TARDIS lurched into action with Harry in it for the first time. Caught up in the moment of adventure, she hadn't commented on it.

Instead she said, "Where to then, Harry? And when? Backwards, forwards, up or down from the equator, anywhere and anytime you wish." She ended with an excited gleam in her eyes and tapped he boy's nose affectionately. Harry giggled with childlike delight.

"Hey!" The Doctor exclaimed, "You're ruining my fun, I'm the one who's supposed to say that!"

"Oh, shut up, you've done this before, can't I have a go!" She'd laughed in reply.

Harry laughed too, and said, "Forwards!"

The Doctor grinned, "Want to see the stars, a hundred years from now?" He asked.

"Oh yes, please," Harry exclaimed, and held tighter to Amy and Rory's hands as the TARDIS jerked some more.

When the shaking and noise died down and finally stopped, Harry let go of their hands, and silently walked to the door. He looked back at The Doctor, who nodded, before he pushed it open.

"It's brilliant," he breathed. Somehow they were floating in the sky, a single spaceship, all alone and yet surrounded by everything at once, it seemed to Harry. "It's like…The most beautiful thing I ever saw."

"Yes, because it is," The Doctor laughed, and Harry twittered back. "So, Harry," The Doctor's voice reverted to something a bit more serious as he leaned over to face the little boy. "Tell me, where did you get that scar on your forehead?"

"Doctor!" Amy protested in a very motherly sort of way, as if scolding a young boy for pointing at an overweight woman in the super market and saying "She's like my sponge cakes." The Doctor, as usual, ignored her plea towards social pleasantries, and continued to look at Harry expectantly for an answer.

"I dunno," Harry said innocently. "I'm not supposed to ask questions." Amy bit back several profanities towards Harry's apparently dreadful relatives.

The Doctor nodded knowingly. "I see, interesting…" The Doctor trailed off, and stood. "Well, my dear boy, you're not feeling well, are you?"

Harry blinked, "I suppose not," he said nervously. "Why?"

The Doctor gave him a tender smile and leaned down, at the same time closing the door to the TARDIS. "Rory, see if he's alright," The Doctor ordered. He looked around behind him, saying, "I know that I've got a thermometer here _somewhere_…"

Amy was somewhat surprised that The Doctor owned such an object, let alone actually knew what it was, and watched as her raggedy man stood and started rooting around in compartments of the TARDIS she'd never even noticed before, for said object.

Rory stepped over and kneeled in front of Harry, taking The Doctor's vacant place. The boy seemed to be about to say something, but instead coughed harshly into the crook of his elbow. Rory patted him awkwardly on the back. He was a good nurse, very good, but he did not specialize in children, neither medically or socially. "Er, don't worry Harry, we'll take care of you," he said, going for warm but coming out as nervous.

"I'm fine," Harry coughed, "It doesn't matter." His gasps become more strangled.

"Shh, shh," Any soothed him. "Don't you worry, Rory'll patch you right up, you see?" She said, forcing a smile.

"Shouldn't The Doctor do it?" Harry asked sensibly. Rory seemed to flinch a little at this.

"He's not a _real_ doctor. That's just his name, or, something," Rory stammered.

However Harry had run out of breath for questions and decided to concentrate on remembering how to breathe instead. The Doctor ran back down the small stairs and handed Rory an odd looking thermometer.

"Here you are," he said quickly, glancing down at Harry worriedly.

Rory pulled a face at the strange item, but said to Harry anyway, "I'm going to take your temperature, can you open up for me?"

"Don't waste the battery on me," Harry wheezed. He looked honestly surprised at the offer.

Rory became irritated at that. "They never took care of you at _all_, did they?" He said indignantly, "Let me take it Harry. That's it, right under the tongue; keep your mouth _shut_, good boy."

Amy had to smile at Rory playing Doctor. She's always thought it was impressive he'd become a nurse, even if Rory had always wanted to be an actual _doctor_ instead. She turned to The Doctor. "Don't you have a bed or something?"

Harry's eyes widened, "Ib getoo sleebina bed?" He said through the metal stick that was being held under his tongue, and Rory shushed him.

"Er, yes well, I suppose that could be arranged," The Doctor said awkwardly. "Is the room next to yours alright?"

"Fine by me," Amy said nicely. She turned back to the feverish little boy, moving to stand next to him upon hearing the thermometer…_thing_ beep knowingly.

"39.6," Rory read out, frowning. "Harry, you…I mean…"

"Those insufferable bastards…" Amy muttered, not escaping the notice of Harry.

"You swore," he pointed out, and Amy almost laughed. It had been ages since she had had to watch her tongue around a child.

"Right," she smiled warmly. "Eh, Doctor, do you have anything that – "

Before Amy even finished her sentence The Doctor was shoving a bottle and a spoon into her hand. "And what is this? Some sort of futuristic, galactic, space-influenced medicine?"

The Doctor was silent for a moment, looked uncomfortable, then said, "…Paracetamol."

"…Oh." Amy said, rather embarrassed, though not nearly enough to show it. She poured a bit of the sappy liquid onto the spoon, and then held it out to Harry. "Right then, well, here Harry, let's take your medicine shall we?"

Harry took it willingly, and Amy noticed how very skinny the boy was. They would need to feed him up a bit. "Well, Harry, let's get you off to bed yeah?" She asked, handing the bottle and spoon back to The Doctor, who put it back onto a shelf that was suddenly on the wall of the TARDIS. Once again Harry looked enthralled by the idea of sleeping in a bed, causing Amy to ask, "Harry, was your cupboard even warm? Or, comfortable?"

Harry seemed to fidget at the question. "Well, it's better than I deserve, says Aunt Petunia," he said quietly. Then, at Amy's expression – "It really wasn't bad. I mean, it was _big_." He emphasized.

Amy scowled, which Harry seemed to shrink at. She rose in an eyebrow. "No, wait, Harry…I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at your relatives." Harry nodded warily, and Amy sighed, pushing him gently on the boy's back. "Well, come on then, let's go?"

Harry nodded again, this time more obviously, and let Amy lead him to the bedroom next to she and Rory's , followed by The Doctor and Rory. She opened the door for him and watched him look much too excited for someone who was just being offered a temporary bedroom (It would need to be fitted the short boy's needs a bit better; everything was too tall for him).

"Well go on then, into bed!" The Doctor ordered, but he sounded merry. "It's one in the morning, after all! Very late!" He pushed Harry gently into the huge, green-and-blue covered double bed. "Wouldn't want to fall asleep in the middle of anything tomorrow." He winked, and Harry grinned.

"No sir," he said enthusiastically, and climbed into the tall bed still grinning madly. He took a moment to crawl under the warm covers, before beaming with pleasure. "Thank you, so much," Harry said his tone extremely grateful.

"Oh, you are _very_ welcome, my dear boy," The Doctor said warmly, and both Amy and Rory turned to him at this. They had never seen him so…domestically comforting a person before. It was almost as if he'd done this before with Harry. They watched in surprise as he pushed the boy's long bangs out of his eyes before kissing him gently on the forehead. Harry looked as surprised as they did, really.

"Goodnight, Harry," The Doctor whispered, snapping his fingers. This somehow caused the lights to go out, except a tiny night light in the left corner of the room which glowed orange in the darkness.

"Goodnight," Harry said. Amy and Rory stood, saying their own respective goodnights and getting their answers back, but when the Doctor started to close the door, Harry said, "Doctor," and the brilliant man stopped as if spelled to stay. Amy and Rory watched curiously in the hallway.

"Yes, Harry?" The Doctor asked, very patiently.

"When I…wake up tomorrow morning. Will you still be here?" The question was innocent, yet so telling.

The Doctor smiled, the corners of his lips curving upwards, and Harry could see his face from the light in the hallway. "My boy, you never know what will happen when you fall asleep. But you do not have to worry about us disappearing, if that's what you mean. I will never abandon you again, Harry."

"Okay," Harry's voice sounded through the darkness, tired.

"Okay," The Doctor said quietly, and closed the door. He started walking back to the TARDIS' controls, when Amy stopped him.

"Oi!" She said, loud, but not loud enough to disturb Harry. "What do you mean, _again_?"

The Doctor turned, looking nervous. "Again, Pond?"

Amy snorted at the use of her surname. "You really are hopeless and playing dumb," she said affectionately. Then, more darkly, "Do you know him, Doctor?"

The Doctor fidgeted, looking torn between telling and not telling, before deciding on telling. "I know him in the future," The Doctor said. "And I didn't help him, when he most needed it. There is… A man, after him, in the future. One day I showed up at Harry's school and he asked me for help. But I couldn't, he needed – needs – to…defeat this man all on his own. So I refused, and I left him."

Amy cocked her head upward, "So, you brought us here to be forgiven."

The Doctor frowned, "I didn't do that, the TARDIS did that. I couldn't help him before, and I can't help him in the…the _future_ either. Not in defeating this particular man. But I can help him now. Because the TARDIS brought me here, so there must be a good reason for it."

"Alright, but what about the scar? If you…know him in the future, why did you ask about it?" Rory asked.

"I had to make sure it was still there. That I didn't mess everything up by bringing him in here." The Doctor answered earnestly. "But obviously it hasn't, at least not yet, so I _will_ protect him this time." He sounded determined. "Besides, the only reason he was at those relatives' house was because he's…under a protection that only works with family. Being in the same house as someone with the same blood as him keeps Harry safe, in a way. It's complicated!" The Doctor said, frustrated by Amy and Rory's slightly confused looks. "Anyway, I'm very, very distant blood, so it should suffice."

"You're related to him!" Amy exclaimed. "He's a Time Lord?"

"No," The Doctor said gravely. "He is _not_. You see, when a Time Lord has an…affair with another person, someone who _isn't_ a Time Lord, the child is not always one themselves. This so happens to the case with Harry's great, great, many greats grandfather, or something... _Anyway_ the TARDIS recognizes him as someone who shares the smallest resemblance to my blood, so he should be okay for now."

Amy nodded," So that's why you let him in so thoughtlessly." Amy mused. "He's kin."

The Doctor gave her a rather fake looking smile, one laced with regret. "My dear Amy, of course I did it thoughtlessly. But that doesn't mean I regret it."

A/N: So, they're related, sort of. Is that believable? I've only seen all episodes of the 9th and 11th Doctor so far (on the 10th currently), so I don't know if this interferes with something else, sorry. Also, I got a Beta (yay!), the lovely Just Celia, so check out her work if you can, she made this chapter so much better^^.

Did you like it? Should I continue? Suggestions/Criticisms? Please tell me! As I said before I was delighted to the response the first chapter, _please_ review! I reply to each one that is enabled and love them to death^_^!


End file.
